


hands can come in handy sometimes

by winterirony



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Angst, Bucky Barnes is Whipped, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sick Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterirony/pseuds/winterirony
Summary: Tony is sick and feeling hot but who needs a wet cloth on your forehead when your boyfriend has a cool arm?





	hands can come in handy sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really old fic i wrote for ironmanstan on tumblr a long time ago but didn’t post because it wasn’t long enough but ive decided to do it now bc its kind of cute. pls enjoy!! 
> 
> follow me on twitter, my @ is winterirony & lets be friends pls!! owo
> 
> (really sorry for the awful title)

Tony dropped wordlessly next to Bucky, his eyes nearly closed, his cheeks red and a glossy look to his eyes. 

“You okay, doll ?”

Tony hummed, his eyes now closed and his resting against the sofa.

Bucky handled him until he had his head on his lap.

He touched his forehead and frowned immediately. 

“Jesus, doll, you're burning.”

“'m not,” mumbled Tony, his mouth against Bucky's t-shirt. “Gimme your hand.”

Tony made grabby hand and Bucky couldn't help the small smile at the adorable sight.

“No, not this one,” Tony said, pouting, slurring his voice when Bucky held him his flesh hand.

Bucky raised an eyebrow at that, clearly amused by his boyfriend's antics.

“Sure.”

“Now put it on my forehead.”

“Thought you weren't sick ?”

“Shut up and do it.” And the younger does, and Tony sighed happily at how James’s arm was cold. “I knew your hand could come in handy sometimes.”

A beat, and then. “I didn't even do it on purpose,” giggled Tony.

Bucky rolled his eyes. But he was smiling fondly. (Of course he was, he was absolutely in love with Tony.)

They have been together for maybe ten months now and they're still as stupidly in love as they've been in the first days. They still haven't gone out of their honeymoon phase which annoys their friends a lot but they knew they were happy for them. Deep down. Somewhere.

“Come on, let's get you to bed, you big baby.”

“No.”

“No ?”

“No,” Tony was resigned, and Bucky feigned annoyance. (He could never actually be mad or annoyed at Tony even if he wanted to, though.)

“I guess there is only one way to make you agree…”

Tony frowned. Then he got it.

“No ! No !”

But too late, Bucky's fingers were at his side, poking him restlessly. Tony didn't even need to be properly tickled ; you could just kiss him there and he would break in a fit of laughter. Bucky kept ruthlessly poking him as Tony squirmed, his body moving like a snake, trying to get away from the tickles but Bucky wasn't strong for no reason.

“Stahp !” Cried Tony, completely unable to keep his eyes open, his face broken into a big smile as he couldn't stop laughing. “I'm injured ! Stahp !”

Bucky seemed to consider it.

“No.”

Tony looked at him through his lashes, big doe eyes blinking at him innocently.

“Please ?”

“Not unless you come to bed with me.”

“No.”

Bucky kissed his sides. Tony nearly kicked him in the chin from laughing too much.

“I think I'm gonna be sick,” said Tony between breaths.

“And we can't have that, can we ? You're coming with me.”

Tony rolled his eyes but he loved this.

Once settled in bed and Tony took his medicine, Bucky spooning him, Tony closed his eyes. He sighed happily.

“You know,” he began tentatively. “I forgot how good it felt to be taken care of.”

Bucky said nothing, waiting for Tony to keep on talking though he had a frown on his face, eyes casted worriedly over his boyfriend's small frame.

“It's been like… 15 years I think ? It was with Jarvis. Jarvis was my butler. He was like my dad. Not as in like Howard, just like my father figure. But then he died. I was five. And then whenever I fell sick I either had to take care of myself or just let it pass, pretending I wasn't sick. Howard didn't like it. Me being sick I mean. He said Stark men can't be sick, Stark men are made of iron.”

Bucky's grip on him got tighter, reminding Tony that he was there for him.

“I'm glad I met you so I can treat you like you deserve, my doll.” Bucky said.

Tony's shoulder shook.

“Are you okay doll ? Look at me.”

Tony was crying, maybe because he was sad or because Bucky was so sweet with him. Maybe both.

Bucky runned his thumb over Tony's wet cheek and kissed him on his forehead.

“If you wanna talk about anything, I'm here for you. And if you don't… I'm still here for you, baby. Never forget that okay ?”

“I love you James,” whispered Tony.

“And I love you, Tony.”

“I think my forehead is a bit hot. Do you think I can use your arm to cool it ?” Tony's cheeks were shining with the tears, and he was obviously still sad but he had a smile on his face and how can Bucky resist ? He smiled too, because there's nothing that makes him happy more that Tony being happy.

“I'm beginning to think you only like me for my hand, Tony.”

Tony gasped.

“I would never !”

But they both knew that his arm was the first thing that captivated Tony in the first place, back when they first met.


End file.
